warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Loners and Rogues
NOTE: You're free to add cats into the rogues and packless loners sections. To join a loner pack, leave your information on the talkpage. Rogues Kuroha - Bloodthirsty, murderous, generally immoral, black tom with golden arrows pointing towards his tail on his neck, two golden dots underneath his right eye, and yellow eyes. Said to be Konoha's "corrupted form brought to life" (as well as his and Haruka's brother), and wishes to kill the Mekakushi Dan sans Marry (he has plans for her). (Luna) Charm - Very small, slender, unusually thick-pelted, very scrawny, scatter-minded, klutzy, jittery, elegant, long-haired, spazzy, pale, long-legged, beautiful, mysterious, intelligent, easily embarrassed, soft-featured, soft-furred, milky-cream she-cat with long, silky, feathery fur, a light blue patch on her forehead, light, small, yet clumsy pink paws, a white muzzle, a long, fluffy, soft, thick, plumy, fox-like tail with a mint-green tail tip, unusual-looking, scattered purple dapples on her pelt, a soft, somewhat velvety, aqua strip of fabric with rose and red hearts on it around her eyes, which is tattered around the knot, and blind, beautiful, unseen, elegant, knowing, shimmering, bright, kind, gentle red eyes that are a shock to most cats. Deaf in one ear and has trouble speaking due to nervousness. Formerly a kittypet, and before then, a Feather Cat, named Charm of Dawn's Light, of Cats of the Wild. She wears the fabric to hide her red eyes. She wears a magical-looking, tattered aqua collar around her neck, with a spark-shaped silver charm hanging from it. Mother of Kuroha's kits after an "incident" between the two of them. (Luna) : Charm's kits; Leelah - Fluffy, very small, scrawny, jittery, long-haired, somewhat moody, short-legged, pale gray and pale cream she-cat with a white muzzle, two small pink dots underneath her right eye, and pale yellow eyes. Blind in her right eye, and has trouble speaking. 2 moons old. Whim's sister. (Luna) Whim - Very small, fluffy, cheerful, curious, long-haired, soft-featured, spazzy, lean, pale milky-cream tom with scattered, unusual pink and purple dapples throughout his pelt, white paws, and bright red eyes. Has terrible eyesight. 2 moons old. Leelah's brother. (Luna) Rooster - Young, sneaky, all grey fur, brown eyes, white tipped tail. Tiny, swift, cowardly, hungry, and nice. Short, soft fur. Lonely and lazy. Former kittypet. Aliana - Slender, long-haired, broad-shouldered, cocky, tomboyish, long-limbed, agile, tough, sturdy, muscular, nimble, quick, lithe, thick-pelted, silky-furred, good-natured, yet arrogant, aggressive, ambitious, cold, devious, defensive, protective, yet easily scared, mischievous, fluffy, dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a pale tawny muzzle with a darker tawny dab on her nose, a long, plumy, fox-like tail with a blue tip, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted, amber-colored ears, soft, ruffled fur, thicker, fluffier, softer fur around her neck, and pale, shining, intense, mischievous, gleaming, radiant, bright, glowing, shimmering, green eyes with scattered hazel and brown flecks that shine with mischief. Charm's daughter. Kallie's sister. (Luna) Kallie - Witty, slender, graceful, tough, agile, nimble, strong, quick, lithe, somewhat tomboyish, long-legged, slightly cocky and overconfident, good-natured, long-haired, sleek, silky-furred, thick-pelted, intelligent, bright-minded, pale, hard-working, amber-colored she-cat with long, silky, soft, ruffled, flowing fur, a long, bushy, silkier, softer, flowing tail with a tufted purple tip, a red circle at the base of her tail, milky-cream paws, soft, pointed, large, widely-spaced, tufted ginger ears, a blue flash on her nose, a white, narrow, tapered, fox-like muzzle, and bright, glowing, intelligent, brilliant, radiant, clear, calm, pale, ocean-blue eyes with darker waves of color in them. Kish's mate. Charm's daughter. Aliana's sister. (Luna) Kish - Small, skinny, short-furred, slender, mischievous, kinda handsome, slightly muscular, carefree, playful, clever, optimistic, open-minded, dark green moss-stained tom with some longer fur that hangs in his face, two small red streaks on his forehead, black paws, very long, sharp claws, unusually large ears, big, glowing, bright golden eyes with orange hues that shimmer with mischief, and narrow slits for pupils. Kallie's mate. (Luna) Jasper - Cunning, manipulative, yet charming, fluffy, long-haired, dark ginger and white tom with thick, soft fur, long, sharp claws, and hazel eyes. Has forced cats to father kits with him. Has a British-sounding accent. (Luna) Reynard - Manipulative, cruel, abusive, mean, cunning, long-haired, unusual black, brown, and ginger tom with a distinctive dappled coat, one pale blue eye, and one deep violet eye. Has forced cats to father kits with him. (Luna) Angelo - Cunning, cruel, manipulative, short-haired, sadistic, slightly small, black and white tom with one large, fluffy white wing, one large, sleek black wing, and reddish-brown eyes. Has forced cats to father kits with him. (Luna) Dante - Mislead, cold, apathetic, asocial, short-haired, easily bored, unusual black and dark reddish-ginger tom with one white paw, a white muzzle, and greenish-gray eyes. Has forced cats to father kits with him, and has been misled by Jasper that this is the only way he can have a mate and kits. (Luna) Pyry - Young, fluffy, long-haired, nervous, skittish, wary, watchful, pure white tom with a thick, soft pelt, a bushy tail, short legs, and shaded blueish-amber eyes. Has forced cats to father kits with him, and has been misled by Jasper that this is how he could get back at the she-cats who've abused him. (Luna) Loners Midnight Pack Monitored by Vi. Members Lixinia - pale grey she-cat with silvery-green eyes. (Violet) Lily - sweeping white she-cat with grey stripes, and bright blue eyes. Formerly of 935 (Violet). Patch - black tom with a white patch on his forehead, and blue eyes. (Violet) Serena - bluish-white she-cat with light brown eyes. (Violet) ''Mekakushi Dan; The Mekakushi Dan (translation: ''Blindfold Gang) is a loner group living in an long-abandoned Twolegplace originally founded by Ayano and her adopted siblings: Kido, Seto, and Kano. Members 0 through 9 have what's called an "Eye Ability" resulting from a near-death experience. When their ability is in use, their eyes turn red. However, there's also an off switch to the ability, depending on what caused them to receive the ability. They do have a leader, but no official second-in-command. When the leader dies (or something else happens), they name a new leader (if they head out, a temporary leader is named in their place just in case something were to happen to them). All cats know how to hunt and fight, and most know some basic herbs. Monitored by Luna. ''Leader; '''Kido' - Strong, quiet, kind, yet short-tempered, determined, arrogant, long-haired dark green she-cat with a purple-gray chest and underbelly, a white circle on her chest (think an iPod), and black eyes. Can turn herself and those within a two-meter radius invisible. Her ability is cancelled out if someone touches her. Adopted sister of Ayano, Seto, and Kano. #1. (Luna) ''Members; '''Seto' - Cheerful, upbeat, kind-hearted, friendly, fluffy, short-haired black tom with a green underbelly and tail, white paws, golden rings around his eyes, and hazel eyes. He ends all of his sentences with -ssu; speaks formally, but not around Kido due to her not liking formal speech. Can read information from a target (as if "stealing" the information), and can understand other animals. His ability is cancelled out when he's wet. Adopted brother of Ayano, Kido, and Kano. #2. (Luna) Kano - Deceiving, aloof, unfocused, somewhat flirty, yet subdued and mature, reliable, mistrustful of others, self-loathing, fluffy blonde tom with longer fur towards the right side of his face, black and white spots on each side of his face, blackish-brown and light brown patches on his torso, and yellow eyes. Can alter how he is perceived by others. His ability is cancelled out when he's in pain, typically caused by Kido. Adopted brother of Ayano, Kido, and Seto. #3 (Luna) : Trainee; Takane Marry - Shy, clumsy, asocial, easily scared, slightly weak, monophobic, fluffy creamy-white she-cat with light pink flower patterns on her legs, and soft pink eyes. The most knowledgeable about herbs in the Mekakushi Dan. Can petrify others for a short period of time, and can combine the other eye abilities, allowing her to reset the timeline. Both are cancelled out if she's alone. Used to live alone in a different abandoned Twoleg place until Seto found her and invited her into the group. Her name is pronounced similarly to Marie. #4. (Luna) Momo - Bright, cheery, unique, by no means "book smart", short-haired, fluffy, bright tortoiseshell she-cat with white rings around her paws and the base of her tail, almost like ruffles, a pink patch on her left foreleg, a white patch on her right foreleg, one orange eye, and one black eye. She can attract the attention of others and can tell them where to focus their attention. Her ability is cancelled out by saltwater. Shintaro's younger sister; found by Kido. #5. (Luna) : Trainee; Haruka Ene - Naïve, cheeky, prank-loving, happy, noisy, long-haired, light blue she-cat with darker blue forelegs with a white stripe going up each one, black hind legs with a turquoise stripe running up them, turquoise markings on her face, black ears and bright blue eyes. Her hind paws are pixelated in her cyber form. She is virtually immortal (though extreme sickness or fatal injuries can kill her), and can invade anything with electricity. Her ability is cancelled out by sleep. Takane's sister; likes to annoy Shintaro (and calls him Goshujin), and joined alongside of him. #6. (Luna) Shintaro - Intelligent, asocial, somewhat apathetic, fidgety, extremely weak, fluffy black tom with red forelegs with two white stripes running up each one, gray hind paws, and brown eyes. He can remember everything he sees, even those in alternate routes. His ability is cancelled out by Ene's behavior 99.9% of the time. Ayano's mate; Chise, Katsuro, Natsuki, and Ryuuzaki's father. Momo's older brother; Ene forced him to join. #7. (Luna) Hibiya - Mature, brash, young, small, extremely fluffy, light brown tabby tom with a white chest, light blue paws, a long, fluffy tail, and brown eyes. He can see far-away objects from an aerial view. His ability is cancelled out by someone or something running into him. Was found by Momo and brought here after he and his friend Hiyori were hit by a monster, with him as the only survivor. #8. (Luna) Konoha - Gentle, quiet, amnesiac, curious, air-headed, forgetful, fluffy, long-haired white tom with a black neck with two yellow arrows pointing towards his tail, two pink dots below his right eye, black hind legs, gray hind paws, and light pink eyes. He can remake his body into one he finds ideal, at the cost of his memories. His ability is cancelled out by illness. Does not realize he's the brother to Haruka and Kuroha, due to changing his body previously. Acts like an older brother to Hibiya. #9. (Luna) ''Trainees; '''Haruka' - Sweet, artistic, slightly weak, optimistic, light and dark brown patched tom with two black dots below his right eye, white fore paws and ear tips, and black eyes. Konoha and Kuroha's brother. (Luna) Takane - Irritable, tired, easily annoyed, stubborn, long-haired, black and cream she-cat white fore paws, silver ears, dark purple stripes on her hind legs, and hazel eyes. Ene's sister. (Luna) ''Queens; '''Ayano' - Cheerful, smiley, caring, a dreamer, long-haired, silky-furred brown she-cat with a red Twoleg scarf around her neck at all times, and dark grayish-brown eyes. She can project her emotions onto others in what she calls "the power of caring". Her ability is cancelled out by the feeling of falling. Adoptive older sister of Kido, Seto, and Kano. Mother of Shintaro's kits. The founder of the Mekakushi Dan, but refused the leader title. #0. (Luna) : Ayano's kits; Chise - Sweet-natured, dreamy, fluffy, intelligent, bright-minded black and brown tabby she-cat with white paws, ears, and tail tip, a bright pinkish-red nose, and bright, soft brown eyes. 0 moons old. Shintaro and Ayano's daughter. Katsuro, Natuski, and Ryuuzaki's sister. (Luna) Katsuro - Observant, quiet, gentle, curious, brown tom with large, curled-back black ears, a bushy, fluffy black tail, and dark, intelligent grayish-brown eyes. 0 moons old. Shintaro and Ayano's son. Chise, Natsuki, and Ryuuzaki's brother. (Luna) Natsuki - Sunny, yet extremely awkward, longing, slightly shy, brown and white she-cat with a black chest and underbelly, a red stripe on her muzzle, and soft, dark gray eyes. 0 moons old. Shintaro and Ayano's daughter. Chise, Katsuro, and Ryuuzaki's sister. (Luna) Ryuuzaki - Slightly cold, antisocial, fluffy, an insomniac, slightly weak, gray and black tom with long, messy fur, a white streak on his face between his eyes, and brown eyes. 0 moons old. Shintaro and Ayano's son. Chise, Katsuro, and Natsuki's brother. (Luna) ''The Organization; Another loner group, this one near the mountains. Not much is known about them (at least, by other groups). Several of the original members are toms; the reason for this is not known. All cats have a very general knowledge of medicine, hunting, and fighting (though they prefer neutrality). Monitored by Luna. Members; '''Xemnas' - Fluffy, long-haired, cold, to the point of being emotionless, apathetic, silvery-gray tom with a few faint tabby markings, black and white swirls on his tail, large, pointed ears, and cold, bright orange-amber eyes. Leader and founder of the Organization. (Luna) Saïx - Long-haired, cold, to the point of being emotionless, quiet, soft-furred, dark blue-gray tom with black paws, long claws, a large pair of crisscrossing scars on his face, forming an X, large, pointed ears, and bright golden eyes. Larxene's mate. Second-in-command. (Luna) Xaldin - Long-haired, gruff, cold, keeps to himself much of the time, long-limbed black tabby tom with broad shoulders, a shorter-furred, whippy tail, sharp claws, and dark blueish-purple eyes. Regarded as the unofficial third-in-command. (Luna) Zexion - Short-haired, fluffy, soft-furred, poetic, quiet, intelligent, dark silvery-blue tabby tom with a few slightly lighter, more silvery streaks in his fur, longer fur that falls in his face, covering the entirety of his right eye and part of his left, and bright blue eyes. (Luna) : Apprentice; Xion Axel - Fiery, long-limbed, long-haired, spiky-furred, hot-headed, bright reddish-ginger tom with black paws, two purple reverse-teardrop markings below his eyes, and bright turquoise-green eyes. Hinted to like Demyx. (Luna) : Apprentice; Roxas Demyx - Playful, generally happy, fluffy, water-loving, peaceful, not a fighter unless forced into it, light brown tom with a few lighter patches, particularly around his head and neck, a few stay strands of fur hanging in his face, and seafoam-green eyes. Trans tom. Rumored to like Axel. (Luna) ''Apprentices; Roxas - Sometimes unresponsive, fluffy, spiky-furred, friendly, curious, golden-brown tabby tom with black fore paws, white hind paws, and sapphire-colored dark blue eyes. (Luna) Xion - Sweet, smiley, generous, kind, soft-furred, short-haired, intensely curious, black she-cat with a white splash on her chest, shaped similarly to a shell, and sapphire-blue eyes with a few ripples of smoky purple in them. (Luna) Queens; '''Larxene' - Short-tempered, slender, easily angered, sleek, glossy, light yellowish-ginger tabby she-cat with long, sharp claws, long legs, short, smooth fur, two longer strands of fur, similar to antennae, on her forehead, and dark green eyes. Saïx's mate. Expecting Saïx's kits. (Luna) Packless Loners Teich - Delicate, slender, small, lithe, long-haired, quiet, pessimistic, close-minded, moody, intelligent, depressed, slightly snappy, reclusive, brooding, long-limbed, silky-furred, thick-pelted, light gray she-cat with light blue paws, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick, huge, fluffy, fox-like, sweeping, silky, soft, gentle, plume-like, blueish-gray tail with a white tip, and pretty, yet dulled, intelligent, moody, glum, depressed, brooding, grief-filled, pale sky-blue eyes. Former leader of CreekClan before it was overrun by rogues. (Luna) Pai - Stoic, cold, long-haired, quiet, calculating, stern, brooding, antisocial, protective, dark purplish-gray tom with tufted ears, black paws, a black tail tip, cold, piercing bright golden eyes with orange hues, and slitted pupils. (Luna) Taruto - Mischievous, cheerful, trouble-making, very young, fluffy, loud, cocky, forward, long-haired, small, brown tabby tom with tufted ears, lighter brown paws, a lighter brown tail tip, bright, shining golden eyes with orange hues, and slitted pupils. (Luna) Hay - Small, fluffy, depressed, lonely, quiet, pessimistic, reclusive, pale golden-brown tabby, cream, and white she-cat with white legs, soft, short fur, and light amber eyes. Oats, Whey, and Honeysky's (MemoryClan) mother. (Luna) Oats - Large, fluffy, long-haired, determined, thoughtful, open-minded, hopeful, pale golden-brown tabby tom with white legs, a white muzzle, a long, fluffy tail, and pale amber eyes. Hay's son. Whey and Honeysky's (MemoryClan) brother. (Luna) Whey - Small, quiet, quick, thoughtful, often daydreaming, easily bored, short-haired, pale cream and white tom with white paws, a white tail, soft fur, and golden-brown eyes the color of honey. Hay's son. Oats and Honeysky's (MemoryClan) brother. (Luna) Roleplaying Section Below here is where you roleplay as your cats. Please sign you notes. Also, please write after a line. Thank you. Current events: * Currently none General RP; Lixinia padded over to the cold pool, lapping up water while every now and then glancing down at her slightly swollen stomach. Her kits could be born any day now. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 15:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- (It's about time for me to bring back Pondstar/Teich. Teich is German for pond, BTW.) The light-colored she-cat ran through unfamiliar, Clanless territory. She missed her family. She missed her Clanmates. In fact, she missed her CreekClan as a whole. Eventually, the former leader, named Pondstar, managed to settle down in a hollowed-out fallen tree. I'm not fit to be called Pondstar anymore, she thought. From now on, I am Teich. SheZow! 23:14, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (To clear a few things up: Kuroha did NOT mate Charm with intent. They got into a bit of a tussle when their paths crossed, and Kuroha accidentally mated her. When Charm came to him with the news, he apologized for the incident, then moved on.) Charm was laying down in her current den made of the hollow base of an oak tree. Her kits weren't due for a moon, but today felt like a day where she didn't quite want to get up. She knew she had to at some point, as she needed to hunt and possibly find a new den. Life as a rogue was difficult for her, having no vision and only half of her hearing, but she had grown into her advantages. .::. "Seto, Marry, and Konoha," commanded Kido, "I need you to go on a hunting patrol. Momo, take Ene and Haruka to make sure the territory we have is clear of Kuroha." "Alright, Kido-ssu," replied Seto as he went to gather Marry and Konoha. Momo replied, "Yes, Commander!" and dashed off to find Ene and Haruka, her trainee. .::. Roxas and Axel returned to the Organization's camp after some successful battle training. The ginger tom was incredibly proud of his apprentice. Anidala and Shipper! c: 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Teich wandered through the forest, not knowing Kuroha claimed this as his territory. He was watching the gray loner from the cover of a fallen tree, growling faintly as she walked by. 17:24, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Rogues RP; Charm listened to her young kits play. Leelah and Whim were chasing each other around her little makeshift den, laughing. She had them a moon ago, but they were already acting as if they were a few moons older. 14:22, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Loners RP; Dawn Pack RP; ''Mekakushi Dan RP; Shintaro had been pacing around the entrance to the nursery since nearly moonhigh the previous night. Ayano had started kitting then, after almost everyone in the group had fallen asleep. They were both lucky that Marry hadn't fallen asleep quite yet, as she has the most medical knowledge in the group, while Shintaro had next to none, and Ayano needed help as a first-time mother. Dawn had passed, and the sun was slowly rising in the sky. Noticing how anxious Shintaro looked, Ene decided to bring him a mouse to eat. "You'll need it, Goshujin," she told him before walking away. Shintaro was surprised by Ene's actions, but decided not to question it and ate the mouse. By the time he had finished gulping it down, an exhausted, frazzled Marry exited the nursery. "That took way longer than I thought it would," she mewed softly, "but Ayano and all four kits are okay, Shintaro." The black tom's brown eyes lit up, and he dashed into the nursery to find his sleepy brown mate with four little kits curled up and suckling at her belly. "They... they're beautiful, Ayano," was all he managed to choke out at this point. The brown she-cat smiled. "Would you like to name the last two? I've already named the brown and white she-kit Natsuki and the gray and black tom Ryuuzaki." After giving it a bit of thought, Shintaro replied, "Chise for the brown and black she-kit, and Katsuro for the brown tom sound good?" Ayano purred, nodding as she drifted off to sleep. Exhaustion overwhelming him from his all-nighter, Shintaro trudged out of the nursery and into the den he shared with the other members of age, collapsing into his nest and falling asleep. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 23:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Organization RP;'' Larxene brushed past Saïx, purring. "Guess who's going to be a father?" she mewed, tail twining with his. 17:24, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Packless RP; Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups